


Violent

by jaybyby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybyby/pseuds/jaybyby
Summary: Tommy was sad. He's been sad for a while now. And he got quiet. All because of that green bastard.Dream took everything from him. His home, his family, his friends, himself.. But he can't take this.Tommy won't let him.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent fic

Tommy barely registered the screams ringing in his ears. He knew they were his, but they didn't _sound_ like his. They sounded like a child desperate for their mother. It sounded pathetic.

He kicked and he punched and he bit but the man in netherite refused to let him go, no matter what he did.

"TOMMY!" Dream yelled at him in frustration, "TOMMY, _CHILL_!"

 _What the fuck is he doing!?_ the man thought to himself in slight panic. Tommy never acted like this. Dream _did_ strip him of all his buzz, yeah, but even before then he wasn't like this. He was loud and brash and would never answer a question without a swear.

This isn't that. This is desperation.

And in his desperation, Tommy moved his leg back and quickly swung it forward, and Dream dropped the kid as his hands quickly shot to his crotch with a loud and pained groan.

"Mother _fucker_ ," he hissed out as he looked up, before his eyes widened behind his porcelain mask at Tommy booking it to the portal. He was going back to L'Mamburg..?

Dream quickly stood up, ignoring the burning pain where he was kicked, and rushed out to the portal, quickly following Tommy through the purple swirls.

Tommy felt his body form itself in the Nether, and he wasted no time before rushing to the bridge and, without any second thoughts, jumping off of it.

He planned it since a month ago. His three month anniversary for being exiled from L'Manburg.

Three month anniversary since Christmas.

Since his family visited.

Since he saw Tubbo.

_Since his compass stopped working._

Tommy knew the day he realized they weren't coming back that he needed to do this. Dream's words were eating at him and he knew it, he knew what Dream was doing. He wasn't dumb. Dream had been feeding him pretty lies, manipulating him.. Tommy honestly thought maybe Dream fucked up the portal for a moment.

But then he realized it. It had hit him like a truck.

Half of Dream's words were true.

He didn't only have Dream left— because he had nobody at all. Techno. Niki. Phil. Wi- Ghostbur. 

Tubbo.

But on the day it was meant to happen, Dream visited. He wasn't _meant_ to. Tommy had mentally marked down Dream's patterns, and this wasn't on his schedule.

But then he booked it passed Dream to the portal and was immediately grabbed. Rougher than usual, as if Dream realized what he was doing.

 _Maybe he did_ , Tommy thinks to himself as he falls. _I hope he feels bad. Hope he feels like shit._

The heat of the lava approaches closer and closer as he falls, before he suddenly stops, right above the thick, scolding liquid.

Tommy opens his eyes (when did he close them? Whatever. Doesn't matter) and cries out in panic as he sees a hook caught on his shirt, glowing with enchantments as he attempt to rip the line holding him above his peace— but it doesn't snap. Doesn't even _thin_.

" _NO!_ " he screams out, shrilly and weak, pushing his legs on the bottom of the bridge in order to keep that fucking asshole from pulling him up at the blackstone. "LET ME GO, _LET ME GO!_ I'M ON MY LAST LIFE, _PLEASE!_ "

Dream slams the rod into the stone of the bridge, the sturdy wood creating a hole in the material despite being the weaker of the two, and reaches under the bridge to pull the brash teen out from under it.

He never thought this would happen. He never thought it would get this far.

Tommy's body gets thrown back onto the bridge, and Dream yanks out his netherite axe from his bag, holding it at Tommy's neck. "Go back through the portal. _Now_ ," he commands, and Tommy gives him a broken, agonizing look before reeling his head back and attempting to slam his neck into the blade, which Dream pulls back quickly.

"What is your _deal!?_ " he shouts at the younger boy in pure confusion. "What happened to taking back your spot in New L'Manburg!? Getting back to _Tubbo_!? Getting your _discs_ —"

" ** _YOU TOOK THEM FROM ME!_** "

"..."

Dream eyes widen behind his mask as Tommy cries. Not quietly, not beautifully. The tears are big and ugly and there's snot and it's a mess.

"YOU TOOK MY _HOME_ , MY _FAMILY_ , MY _**LIFE**_ — BUT YOU WON'T LET ME TAKE THIS ONE FUCKING THING!" Tommy slams his fist into the blackstone, ignoring how the heat of the world around them causes his fist to burn on the rough surface. 

It's not fair. It's not FUCKING FAIR!

"YOU SEE HOW WILBUR IS! HE'S HAPPY! HE'S OKAY! YOU WON'T EVEN FUCKING BOTHER HIM ANYMORE, YOU JUST HAPPILY GO ALONG WITH HIS SHIT! _LET ME HAVE THAT!_ "

Dream bares his teeth in panic before he senses another presence, and suddenly the two of them are getting scared and confused looks.

"Tommy?"

Tommy's head whips around to the Community Hub portal, tears continuing to flow from wide, tired eyes as blue meets green and gray.

"Hello, Dream! Hello Tommy!" Ghostbur greets happily with the brown haired president in toll. "Wh- What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Logsdeshire?"

Tommy looks at Ghostbur, before turning to Tubbo, and then to Dream.

Dream's looking at Tubbo and Ghostbur with the most guilty look he's ever graced— and Tommy uses it to his advantage as he launches himself off the side of the bridge once more.

"TOMMY!" Tubbo screams, running out to where Tommy jupmed off as Dream struggles, but manages to pull his rod out from where it sat in the blackstone, immediately chucking the hook down the side in an attempt to grab Tommy again. But he misses.

And Tommyinnit smiles victoriously as he feels himself burn to ash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> technoooo

When Wilbur Soot died, it was a momentous occasion.

It was the true mark of a new age, with both tyrants dead, a new president in place, new faces far and near..

But Wilbur never really left. Not really.

He remained, roaming the world as a ghost with barely enough of his lives experience to remember his own name.

Every bad thing that happened in his life, he forgot. Whenever something sad happened, he forgot it. Whenever the topic of Wilbur Soot was brought up, he brushed it off, he forgot it.

So why doesn't he remember the boy in front of him?

A few days had passed since something important happened. He can't remember what, but it must've been special, because Dream had apparently completely lifted Tommy's exile, effective immediately, even as tears had rolled down his now exposed, freckled face.

But he hasn't seen Tommy for a while. Where was Tommy? Why did this boy slightly look like him?

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard a warped, distant voice weeping.

It was quiet, and sad, and he was confused. So, Ghostbur stood up from his spot, taking hid feet out of the shallow lake and calmly heading to where the weeping came from.

The closer he got to it, the more distant it sounded. As if the noise was actively trying to get away from him.

It was the boy again. Innit, he called himself.

He had light gray skin and pure white hair, and he wore a baggy, dulled red and white shirt with beige sweatpants. He wore no shoes. He bore no irises, nor pupils.

The brightest color on Innit was the bright green bandanna wrapped around his neck.

When Ghostbur asked, Innit said he didn't remember how or when he got it.

Ghostbur squatted down, arms crossed as they settled on his knees, his chin resting on his monotone colored knuckles. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly to the boy, giving him a concerned smile.

As Innit looked up, fear flashed across his features, and he backed up farther against the wall. Usually, Ghostbur would just phase through it, but it must've been so emotionally real to Innit that he just couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry," Innit choked out, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head as Ghostbur met his eyes curiously. "I'm sorry, I won't be bad again, I swear. I promise, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." The boy just slid down against the wall agaim, clutching his legs to himself as he sobbed on his knees.

 _Oh_ , Ghostbur realized after a moment of thought, _He only remembers the bad parts_.

Ghostbur doesn't exactly understand how spirits work. Of course, he himself was a spirit, but that didn't mean he knew anything about them.

Did other spirits have indications of how they died, like the sword sticking out of his abdomen? Or the little heart with an arrow in it that is always hovering around the blue sweater guys left chest?

Ghostbur supposes that they did, considering that he knew he and the blue boy had indicators, and from the uncomfortable heat coming from the boys body and melting skin on his face, he had the feeling that was an indicator, too. Fire, maybe?

He heard weeping again, but this time not from the boy (Well, the boy _was_ weeping, but someone else was weeping, too.)

Ghostbur turned around and saw a familiar head of curly brown hair, accompanied by one of black and orange. Tubbo sobbed into his hands as he hunched over, falling to his knees as Fundy placed a hand on his shoulder, not being able to help the tears that slipped out of his own eyes.

"Ah, Tubbo! Fundy!" he greeted, slightly confused. Why were they crying? Was something wrong?

"I-It's the thi-third time this w-week.." he heard Tubbo sob out through heavy tears, and Wilbur cocked his head to the side. "Third time this week? Tubbo, I'm curious.. Hm, would you like some blue? It'll help you feel better."

He smiled softly at the living boy in front of him and he just sobbed harder. Fundy moved his hand from being on his shoulder to full on wrapping around the smaller boys body, comforting him as Ghostbur looked on, and Innit trembled in fear and sadness.

Tubbo felt it would only be right to explain. Not like he'll remember this, anyways.

"Y-You two never remember meeting.." he whimpered out softly. "It's t-too sad for you, and you're too k-kind for h-him.

"Wh- What do you mean by that? I'm not sad, I'm happy to meet this boy!" Wilbur smiled at Tubbo, who just cried harder.

"Uh.. Fundy?" he tried again, turning to his fox son, who met his eyes for a solid five seconds before turning away, fighting back his own sobs so he could comfort the younger.

So, he decided to turn to Innit again. Can't help the living, might as well help the dead!

Ghostbur walks up to Innit again and assumes his previous position, smiling at the small boy as he trembled, but the smile was not returned.

The boy spared one last look at Ghostbur before turning his head away. "I don't wanna be the bad guy.." he mumbled, biting his lip in fear, "I-I don't, I'm sorry, I-I—"

He hiccuped, and sobbed again, and Ghostbur tilted his head. "Bad guys? I'm not a bad guy. And you certainly don't look like a bad guy— you're such a cute and tiny child!"

Innit's trembling stopped for a moment, before it was back again, but this time less violent. "B-But I am, a-aren't I..?" he whispered, looking up at Ghostbur with a painful, defeated look. "I-I burned George's house. I was exiled, I-I'm Theseus, right?"

"Oh, Theseus!" Ghostbur smiled, knowing what Innit was talking about. "My brother Technoblade likes telling stories, and he told me about the story of Theseus! Technoblade is a piglin," he said with a grin, which faltered slightly when all the progress he had made with the child completely collapsed with Technoblade's name.

"N-NO!" he shrieked suddenly, and Ghostbur heard some shuffling behind him as Tubbo and Fundy stood up again. "P-PLEASE, I-I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM! HE WAS RIGHT! I'M THESEUS! B-BUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM! HE KILLED ME AND MY--"

Innit choked on a sob, and his sounds muted down to whimpers as he clutched his green bandanna tightly. He had said he couldn't remember where he got it from, but that 'My' person must be it!

"He killed you and My? Who is this fellow My's name?" he asked curiously, not seeming to understand the gravity of his words. 

"M-Me.." Tubbo spoke from behind him, walking up to his side and staring down at Tommy as silent tears ran down his red faced cheeks. "H-He's talking about me. I-I gave him that bandanna.." he mumbled, clutching his own red bandana, tied tightly around his bruised, purple wrist. Ghostbur had noticed he wore it more often. 

Innit looked up from where his eyes had landed on the ground, and he whimpered again at the sight of Tubbo.

His fr— no.. President Tubbo. The one who called him selfish. The one who said the discs don't matter. The one who exiled him.

"I-I'm sorry," Innit whispered again, pushing his head on the ground to grovel. He'd cry and scream and beg, but he knew he'd never be allowed back in New L'Mamburg. Not if he didn't shape up and _grovel_. 

"I'm s-sorry, I-I never thought George would find out, I never thought I'd get caught. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. T-The walls, I-"

Innit was cut off as Tubbo knelt down and hugged Innit tight, causing his eyes to widen further in fear and sadness as he attempted to push Tubbo away. "N-No, please, get off please, _please_.." he pleaded, pulling at Tubbo's shirt as the other just gripped him tighter.

"Tommy.." Tubbo sobbed into the other's shoulder, and Innit just pulled harder. " _Tommy_.." Tubbo hiccuped again, before another set of hands was pulling him off of Innit, and attempting to comfort him as he screamed to be let go. It reminded Innit of Dream, when the other had held onto him tightly and refused to let go until he kicked that guy in the nuts. It was the least worst part about his last day alive, apart from.. Well, Innit can't exactly remember. But he does remember feeling a little sad.

Tubbo fought against Fundy as much as he could as the older held onto him like his life depended on it. "LET ME GO, FUNDY! LET ME GO, I WANT TOMMY!"

Fundy just shook his head no and held on tighter, hugging Tubbo to his chest and walking out of the building as he continued to fight and sob. Tubbo's screams echoed acroas the vast lake as he was pulled back into the Nether portal, taken away from Logsdeshire.

Away from Tommy.

And on the other side of the portal to the community hub, the young president watched as the first of a gods lives was taken by the brother of two dead men.

**Author's Note:**

> the third chapters probably gonna be a "what if tommy's memories were like wilburs instead of this shitshow i just created" since i dont feel like continuing the sad innit


End file.
